miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/07 July 2018
23:55:27 -!- Polka Dot 1 has joined Special:Chat 23:55:59 -!- Polka Dot 1 has left Special:Chat 00:22:10 -!- Chaexrose has joined Special:Chat 00:22:30 yolo anyone? 00:23:08 -!- Chaexrose has joined Special:Chat 00:24:10 -!- Chaexrose has joined Special:Chat 01:27:02 -!- Chaexrose has left Special:Chat 01:32:30 -!- Polka Dot 1 has joined Special:Chat 01:33:02 -!- Polka Dot 1 has left Special:Chat 01:44:24 -!- Chaexrose has joined Special:Chat 01:44:49 -!- Friend6095 has joined Special:Chat 01:44:54 Hello 01:46:29 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 01:47:14 Ethan 01:47:17 Hi 01:47:23 Private message 01:47:31 hope to the 01:47:45 Go to the private message 01:52:07 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 01:52:11 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 01:52:50 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 01:54:01 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 01:54:21 Oh look, people :3 01:54:28 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 01:56:00 Um...Hi Alexiel? 01:56:04 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 01:56:14 hi 01:56:14 Hello 01:56:26 Ethan 01:56:29 P.M 01:56:30 me 01:56:32 ok 01:56:57 Are you here Friend6905 01:56:58 I am in pm 01:57:25 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 01:57:38 I am in pm too 01:57:43 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 02:00:15 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 02:05:59 -!- Friend6095 has left Special:Chat 02:07:00 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 02:07:16 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 02:07:42 -!- Chaexrose has left Special:Chat 02:14:35 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 02:22:50 -!- Polka Dot 1 has joined Special:Chat 02:23:30 -!- Polka Dot 1 has left Special:Chat 02:26:03 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:27:24 -!- Friend6095 has joined Special:Chat 02:27:56 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 02:28:05 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 02:28:40 Hi san 02:28:44 hi 02:28:47 Waiting for alana to come 02:28:47 Pm 02:28:51 ok 02:29:03 But there is Sophiedo 02:29:08 -!- Chaexrose has joined Special:Chat 02:36:33 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 02:37:26 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 02:39:54 -!- HypedHypnos has joined Special:Chat 02:39:55 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 02:40:02 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 02:40:11 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 02:59:06 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 02:59:06 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 03:00:25 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 03:00:55 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 03:00:59 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 03:01:29 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 03:02:04 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 03:02:34 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 03:03:34 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 03:04:04 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 03:04:07 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 03:04:37 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 03:04:40 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 03:05:10 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 03:05:40 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 03:06:10 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 03:06:14 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 03:06:19 Hey 03:06:33 -!- HypedHypnos has left Special:Chat 03:06:33 Nooo I miss this 03:06:48 ������������������ 03:06:52 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 03:06:54 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 03:06:57 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 03:07:03 Hey 03:07:27 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 03:07:30 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 03:07:31 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 03:07:43 Hi 03:08:00 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 03:08:13 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 03:08:20 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 03:08:21 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 03:08:51 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 03:11:10 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 03:17:43 -!- Chaexrose has left Special:Chat 03:19:02 -!- Chaexrose has joined Special:Chat 03:21:42 -!- Chaexrose has left Special:Chat 03:32:13 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 03:32:26 HEYA 03:32:35 oh where'd everyone go 03:33:05 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 04:06:34 -!- Chaexrose has joined Special:Chat 04:23:09 -!- Chaexrose has left Special:Chat 04:39:34 -!- Chaexrose has joined Special:Chat 04:55:22 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 04:56:05 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 05:07:13 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 05:07:27 Hi 05:10:22 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 05:10:32 my wig was snatched 05:11:55 brb 05:12:02 i need to find my wig 05:15:57 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:16:19 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 05:31:57 -!- Chaexrose has left Special:Chat 05:35:08 -!- Chaexrose has joined Special:Chat 05:45:52 -!- Chaexrose has left Special:Chat 07:28:41 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 07:28:42 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:57:59 -!- ChatNoirsBugaboo has joined Special:Chat 09:58:52 Hii 10:00:17 -!- ChatNoirsBugaboo has left Special:Chat 10:27:05 -!- Desiree the ladylove has joined Special:Chat 10:27:19 Hi 10:29:21 -!- Desiree the ladylove has left Special:Chat 10:47:39 -!- HypedHypnos has joined Special:Chat 12:35:25 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:35:38 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:36:01 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:36:15 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 12:36:16 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:36:21 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:37:37 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 12:37:38 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:37:47 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:38:16 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:38:40 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 12:38:45 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:39:25 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 12:39:27 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:39:39 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 12:39:42 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:39:49 Hi san 12:40:25 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 12:40:29 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:40:48 l am so happy 12:40:55 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 12:40:56 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:41:02 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 12:41:04 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:41:35 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 12:42:06 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 12:42:07 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 12:42:07 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:42:15 hi Jally 12:42:21 How are you 12:42:31 good 12:42:34 you 12:44:08 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 12:44:48 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 12:46:16 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 12:46:39 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 12:46:45 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 12:47:23 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 12:48:47 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 12:50:18 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 12:50:48 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:51:17 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 12:51:58 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 12:52:14 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:52:28 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:53:51 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:54:09 san 12:54:15 l am back 12:54:21 sorry 12:54:23 but 12:54:27 l am back 12:54:47 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:57:30 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:57:44 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:58:06 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:59:05 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:59:33 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:59:43 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:59:58 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 13:00:10 it is working now 13:01:36 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:02:31 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 13:02:31 san 13:02:33 ? 13:22:33 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:22:56 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 13:23:31 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:23:35 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 13:23:37 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 13:23:52 Hi Jall 13:23:58 hi soso 13:24:05 how are you 13:24:09 good 13:24:11 you 13:24:17 good too 13:24:30 how is M. 13:24:36 he is good 13:24:44 That's good. 13:25:19 l am so sad 13:25:24 why 13:25:27 idk 13:25:38 .... 13:25:59 ..... 13:26:16 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 13:26:17 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 13:26:34 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 13:26:36 where is Kwami4ever 13:26:44 idk 13:26:48 ...... 13:27:20 Kwami4ever where are you 13:27:32 where are you Kwami4ever 13:28:09 ...... 13:28:15 ...... 13:28:19 ok bye 13:28:22 bye 13:28:29 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:28:42 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:28:52 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 13:30:58 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 13:31:14 Kwami4ever hi 13:31:31 HI sorry it took me so long 13:31:41 it ok 13:31:45 soso 13:31:48 soso 13:32:05 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 13:32:15 HI Soso 13:32:15 Hi 13:32:21 l am back 13:32:31 yes you back 13:32:50 So what did want to talk about Jally? 13:32:58 M. 13:33:04 Oh 13:33:08 yes M. 13:33:21 but he is name 13:33:24 MJ 13:33:26 NOT 13:33:27 I know how she's talking about so so 13:33:29 M. 13:33:37 Yes 13:34:05 yes I know he is name 13:34:05 MJ 13:34:15 U_U 13:34:25 how is now 13:34:32 he is good 13:34:42 but he is so funny 13:35:05 I know he is funny 13:35:08 man 13:35:19 Have you meet him so so 13:35:24 Hahaha 13:35:27 yes 13:35:49 Okay 13:35:58 I met him a week ago at Jall's house 13:36:04 Cool 13:36:20 yes she met him a week ago 13:36:38 Thats cool 13:36:48 But I met him 10 years ago 13:37:03 Wow 13:37:09 I know Jall 13:37:39 When I was little he was taking care of me 13:37:59 Take care of you 13:38:08 yes 13:38:18 OMG 13:38:27 :-D 13:38:32 That's so awesome 13:38:45 yes so awesome 13:39:09 You are so lucky Jall 13:39:14 why 13:39:36 Because he loves you and takes care of you 13:40:09 Yes he always tells me I am his friend 13:40:15 so lucky Jall 13:40:18 That's nice 13:40:28 :-) 13:40:53 what is he doing now 13:41:25 He watches TV with a my father 13:41:34 lucky Jall 13:41:38 Yeah, what is he doing 13:41:50 He watches TV with a my father 13:42:03 U R lucky 13:42:23 Hahahaha yes she so lucky Jall 13:42:30 ;P 13:42:31 Yep 13:42:35 ;-) 13:43:09 Do he know you are talking to us 13:43:27 yes and he is so happy 13:43:38 Cool 13:43:41 Oh really 13:43:55 yepyep 13:44:03 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:44:09 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:44:14 :-O 13:44:21 X_X 13:44:21 Hmm 13:44:30 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:44:34 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:44:38 what 13:44:51 Oh nothing 13:44:57 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:45:06 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:45:14 ..... 13:45:16 What is like to have him at your house 13:45:22 Jally 13:45:37 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 13:45:41 yes he is now in my house 13:45:45 OMG 13:45:48 HI rim 13:45:56 Hi Rim 13:45:58 Hi 13:46:01 Hi Rim 13:46:06 How's it going 13:46:15 Good 13:46:24 me too 13:46:30 me too good 13:46:34 Guys how old are you? 13:46:41 13 13:46:42 I meant girls 13:46:42 17 13:46:43 14 13:47:11 Oooo,13,14,15 and 17 cool 13:47:25 yes cool 13:47:32 and nice 13:47:36 Yep 13:47:59 LA LA LA LA LA 13:48:11 Are you singing ? 13:48:15 What are you doing Soso 13:48:26 What are you doing? 13:48:35 I try to sing like MJ 13:48:41 Oh 13:48:43 Let's play riddles 13:48:49 ? 13:49:02 like MJ Hahaha you so funny soso 13:49:10 I know 13:49:13 Yeah 13:49:26 Let's play it 13:49:31 It's fun 13:49:38 You go first rimeeting 13:49:48 But it is very handsome 13:49:53 Ok 13:49:54 MJ 13:49:57 YES 13:50:00 Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 13:50:17 what 13:50:22 what Rim 13:50:28 What? 13:50:32 What is bethovens favorite fruit? 13:50:44 That's not a riddle 13:50:59 Guess 13:51:13 I love apples, bananas and strawberries 13:51:17 Star fruit 13:51:28 No 13:51:35 Soso 13:51:38 soso 13:51:46 where are you 13:51:49 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 13:51:53 she going 13:51:59 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:52:04 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 13:52:12 sorry 13:52:18 l am back 13:52:21 ok 13:52:56 Mangoes, Cherries,blue berries 13:53:00 Jall it was one of yours but not the same 13:53:11 ������������ 13:53:20 Hmmmm 13:53:23 Banananana 13:53:56 Hahaha 13:54:21 If we where talking it'll be in his music sone 13:54:28 I love the one different fruit 13:54:36 What 13:54:40 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 13:54:41 Fruit 13:54:54 What Soso 13:54:58 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 13:55:25 I love a fruit named Jally 13:55:32 Hahaha 13:55:33 Awwww soso 13:55:34 Awwwwwwwww 13:55:38 Hahaha 13:55:45 So cute 13:55:50 yep 13:55:56 ^_~ 13:56:03 Yes it is 13:56:11 You really have to know each other 13:56:31 yep 13:56:40 Hahahahaha 13:56:44 Soso and Jally do know each other 13:56:45 Hahahah 13:56:47 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 13:57:28 Yes I and Jally are in the same class as the school 13:57:46 Every day we meet 13:57:56 yep 13:58:00 Yep I know 13:58:04 she in the same class as the school 13:58:13 where is Rim 13:58:17 Rim 13:58:20 Rim 13:58:21 She left 13:58:26 oh.. 13:58:30 ok... 13:58:50 ~_~ 13:59:20 ..... 13:59:28 now what 13:59:32 idk 13:59:45 ?¿ 14:00:01 Do you feel bored 14:00:10 yes 14:00:10 Yeah kind of 14:00:17 me too 14:00:46 l am so feel bored 14:00:50 me too 14:00:53 ..... 14:00:56 Yep 14:01:00 X_X 14:01:45 I'm going to die now 14:01:48 X_X 14:01:56 l am die now 14:02:06 Hahahaha 14:02:11 so funny 14:02:27 Seeing as this conversation is kinda over I'm going to get going bye \o 14:02:44 bye 14:02:49 bye 14:02:51 Bye so so 14:02:58 l am going too 14:03:00 Byeverything Hallyday 14:03:02 me too 14:03:10 bye all 14:03:15 Bye Jally 14:03:27 bye 14:03:35 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:03:48 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 14:03:52 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 14:03:55 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 14:04:07 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 14:04:15 Hi, 14:04:19 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:04:25 how are you guys 14:16:18 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 14:22:21 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 14:55:43 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 15:15:40 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 15:16:10 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 15:25:51 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:26:34 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 17:51:25 -!- Chaexrose has joined Special:Chat 18:07:10 -!- Chaexrose has left Special:Chat 18:36:03 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 18:36:45 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 21:23:39 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 21:24:19 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 21:37:10 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 21:49:37 -!- Chaexrose has joined Special:Chat 21:57:59 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 21:58:08 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 21:58:45 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 21:59:15 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 22:04:52 -!- Chaexrose has left Special:Chat 22:08:03 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 22:08:36 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 23:47:43 -!- Chaexrose has joined Special:Chat 23:47:46 -!- Chaexrose has joined Special:Chat 2018 07 07